


Christmas Lights

by iliveinthemoon



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iliveinthemoon/pseuds/iliveinthemoon
Summary: Rey and Ben are given the task of putting up the christmas lights, but will that be the only thing going up?





	Christmas Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my smutty-ish Christmas one shot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.
> 
> :o)

\---

‘And finally Rey and Ben will be putting up the Christmas lights on Friday. It’s traditional for the newest member of the teaching staff to help put up the decorations.’ Principal Leia Organa gleefully announces at the end of the Monday morning meeting.

Rey Johnson has been teaching Kindergarten at Chandrila Elementary School since September, her first position as a qualified teacher. She feels bubbles of excitement in her belly as she glances over at Ben, his face is blank, but that’s his usual expression at these meetings.

Ben Solo is the 5th grade teacher and son of Principal Organa, and the object of Rey’s late night dirty thoughts. Not that he knows that of course. But she has been presented with a perfect opportunity to make it clear to him. One she would be damned stupid not to make the most of.

As she leaves the staff room she shoots Ben a shy little smile as she tucks a few stray strands of hair behind her ear, enjoying the slight coming together of his brows in question at the way she’s looking at him.

‘Ugh. I’m sorry Rey I forgot about that stupid tradition. I’ll trade places with you if you’d like. So you don’t have to stay late with the grinch.’ Finn Storm - her best friend and the 3rd grade teacher - nudges her.

‘Oh no, it’s okay. I don’t mind. Like Leia said, it’s a tradition. I don’t want to break it.’ She replies, trying not to sound too enthusiastic about spending alone time with Ben.

‘Don’t say I didn’t offer.’

‘I won’t.’ She smiles naughtily behind his back as he steps into his classroom.

She can’t wait for Friday.

\---

Friday slowly comes around. For Rey it felt like a lifetime. Each minute, hour and day dragging on and on. Seemingly never getting closer to Friday.

But before she knows it, school is out, the kids have all gone home, as have the teaching and support staff. Even the janitor has left, entrusting the keys with them, and a barked warning not to leave a mess.

Rey is sat on the edge of the stage, legs sort of swinging in the limited space as she waits for Ben to turn up with the boxes of decorations and lights. She’d made more of an effort that morning. Got up a little earlier, made sure she’d shaved everywhere, did her hair, put on some makeup and dressed a little smarter, including a pair of high heels.

The door to the hall opens and Ben backs in with boxes piled high. Rey springs off the stage, rushing over to assist him.

‘I can manage.’ he tells her but that doesn’t stop Rey grabbing the top two boxes from the stack balancing against his chest.

‘I’m sure you can, but I’m helping anyway.’ Rey quips, strutting off with the boxes in her hands, making sure to put a bit of a jiggle in her walk as she goes.

She dumps the boxes down on the stage and Ben places the rest next to hers.

‘So, how did you get roped into doing this?’ Rey enquires, making casual conversation as she glances over at Ben while ripping the crinkled tape off one of the dusty boxes. ‘I’d have thought that-’

‘That I’d be exempt cos of who my mom is?’ He finishes her sentence, a wry smirk on his lips as he opens the box with a spool of Christmas lights.

Rey shrugs, ‘I guess.’

‘Nope. If anything being her son means I have to do whatever she wants. If there’s a party Leia Organa wants to throw then I’m automatically obliged to participate. No arguments.’ Ben grumbles and Rey finds herself smirking as they both return their attentions to the boxes and decorations.

They spend the next hour or so removing the decorations from the boxes and decorating the hall, flirting their way through the job.

Rey takes full advantage of Ben up the ladder, where he’s hanging the bunting and lights around the ceiling. She enjoys tell him to stretch higher and higher, and watching as his shirt rides up, giving her tantalising glimpses of his pale back. He smirks knowingly when he catches her with her head cocked to the side and a devilish glint in her eyes.

Then Rey finds herself halfway up the ladder after taking pity on a pouting Ben and his claim that his shoulder was hurting from all the stretching. So she gallantly agreed to hang the star above the stage.

Halfway up the ladder she tosses a glance over her shoulder at Ben, finding him watching appreciatively as he foots the ladder. She returns her attention to climbing, feeling a blush burn on her cheeks as she wiggles her butt.

Ben chuckles as Rey reaches a rung where she can stretch up and hook the star. She bites her lips together, throwing a flirty look his way, noting that there’s a pink tinge to the tips of his ears poking through his dark hair.

It’s not long before the boxes are empty of decorations and lights and Rey sighs regretfully. She’s been having such a nice time and now it's over.

‘So. That’s us done then.’ she says ruefully as Ben strides across the hall away from her.

‘We should at least make sure the lights work.’ Ben says as he reaches the light switch.

Rey is about to say something witty or possibly condescending when she’s plunged into darkness, quickly followed by a thousand bright multicoloured lights bursting into life. It makes her gasp with wonder, stepping away from the edge of the stage.

The whole hall looks magical with all the twinkling lights. Rey slowly spins around, eyes wide with a childish bewilderment and a giant grin on her face.

‘Wow. The kids are going to love it. It’s beautiful.’ Rey whispers, not even hearing Ben’s soft approach. Not until she feels his hands on her waist.

‘I’ve been waiting so long to do this.’ Ben murmurs, kissing a notch of her spine on the back of her neck.

A shiver runs through her body as her eyes drift close, breath hitching in her throat as he slowly kisses his way down to the join of her neck and shoulder.

Rey turns to face him, and their lips meet for the first time. They kiss slowly, his hands remaining on her hips, fingertips sneaking beneath her clothes as her own snake through his silky soft hair, a tiny groan rumbling low in her throat.

He pulls her flush against his body, one hand drifting down to squeeze her butt as he kisses her harder, hungry for more. And it is more she is oh so willing to give as another groan, this one louder, rattles up her throat.

When she feels him hard against her she lets out a desperate whimper as her hips jerk, hungry for more, _for him_. The kiss turns frantic, clothes practically being torn off such is their desperation. An urgent and shared need to feel his cock inside of her.

Rey isn’t even embarrassed by how soaked her panties are as Ben yanks them down her legs and she kicks them off to the side. They’d stumbled their way over to the stage where Ben pushes her against it, lifting her up so she’s perched on the edge, their eyes focused entirely on the other.

‘Are you sure about this?’ He rumbles lowly in between desperate kisses.

‘Fuck yes.’ Rey gasps, barely restrained as she hooks her legs around him, moaning loudly as he enters her.

Their cries echo around the hall as they move together, her locked ankles pulling him deeper every time, as she falls back onto her elbows, watching the muscles twitch and contract in his body as he fucks her. It’s an explosion of months of stolen glances and coy smiles, sly comments and accidental brushes of skin.

Rey’s eyes narrow and the fairy lights blur into a blur of colours as she hits her orgasm, practically screaming his name as he comes too, fingers digging into the flesh of her hips and a grunt spilling from his lips.

—-

Ben is sitting on the floor with her still on the stage. His forehead is pressed against the inside of her thigh as Rey slowly toys with his hair, curling strands around her fingers, feeling completely and utterly indecent, but overwhelmingly satisfied.

But soon Ben is leaving featherlight kisses on the soft skin of her thigh, shifting until he’s face to face with her pussy. A deep red blush spreads over her body as he looks up at her, eyes barely visible despite the twinkles, but she doesn’t need to see them to feel the heat or hunger emitting from them.

He leans forward and Rey gulps heavily, her tongue suddenly a lead weight in her mouth as he licks a strip over her folds. Her eyes roll into the back of her skull as she flops back down onto the stage. She relishes as he eats her out, encouraging him with her whines, whimpers and mewled words of both encouragement and direction.

They stay there for hours having slow, amazing sex with the backdrop of the sparkly Christmas lights. Exploring one another’s bodies, quickly learning what the other likes, how to tease and more so how to please.

Rey falls into bed in the early hours and is out like a light, still fully dressed, sans panties (which Ben stole as a reminder of their magical night) and with her blouse on inside out.

A couple of days later Rey is sat on a plastic chair up on the stage, trying to fight down the flush to her skin as her eyes drift over all the places Ben took her on that very stage, as Leia addresses the school in their weekly assembly.

‘I want you all to give Ms. Johnson and Mr. Solo a big round of applause for putting the decorations up and making the hall look so magical.’ Leia declares proudly, smiling at the two of them.

Rey blushes as she catches Ben’s eye where he’s sat further along the row of teachers and they share a secret smile, applauding along with everyone else. No one is none the wiser about what they got up to. Or what she hopes they will continue to do.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Unbeta'd


End file.
